Stridercest with Jake (Lemon)
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Dave, Dirk, and Jake get drunk and lemony things ensued.


Dirk ushers Jake and Dave into the back seat of the car before getting into the front seat. The two other boys are drunk as hell. Dirk watches in the rearview mirror as Jake climbs into Dave's lap and starts to kiss him sloppily. Dave kisses back, gripping Jake's thin hips and sliding his tongue on his lower lip. Dirk could feel his pants starting to get tighter and decides its time to get home.

He straps his seatbelt on and slams his foot down on the gas pedal. The boys in the boys in the back swerve a bit but don't break the kiss unless they need air. One particularly hard turn sends them careening to the left. Dave is now pinning Jake to the seat of the car. He smirks down at the English man. Dirk reaches back and smacks Dave's ass, which is sticking up in the air.

He has to admit he never thought his boyfriend, Jake, and his brother, Dave, would be making out in the back seat of his car while he got turned on. It almost brought a smirk to his face…. Almost. The boys manage to stay in that position when he slams on his brakes and parks.

Dirk unbuckles and gets out, opening the door to the back seat and seeing his brothers ass again. He climbs in and closes the door behind him. Jake looks at Dirk over Dave's shoulder and licks his lips seductively. Dirk finally smirks and strips both of the boys.

His brothers pale rear is in his face as the two go back to kissing each other and sharing saliva. Dirk pushes two fingers into both boys dry. They both whimper at the sudden invasion in their holes. He moves his fingers in and out until they are bucking back on his hands. Dirk removes his fingers and reaches over them, tying their wrists up with the seatbelt.

They look surprised but don't struggle. Dave grinds on Jake and they get hard from the contact. Dave bites on Jake's throat and sucks, leaving hickey's. Dirk watches in amusement and spanks Dave. He positions Dave against Jake's hole and pushes hard on his hips, spearing Jake on Dave dry. Jake howls in pain despite the fuzziness from the alcohol lessening the hurt.

Dirk sits back to appreciate the view. Seeing his brother and boyfriend fucking bothers him a bit but he pushes it away. He can blame it on the shots he took if it gets brought up later, such as the next day. Dirk pulls his own pants off and positions himself behind Dave. He slams in hard. Dave gasps and tugs at the seat belt tying his hands together. Tears run down his face making Jake kiss them away. Jake smashes his lips against Dave's, splitting his lower lip on his teeth.

Dirk fucks them hard and fast. They turn into moaning messes beneath them and tug on the seat belt. They finally untangle their hands and the first thing Jake does is tangle his fingers in Dave's hair. Jake screams in pleasure and Dave moans. His glasses fall off and Jake looks into his eyes. Dave closes them and buries his face against Jake's neck, continuing to moan as his ass is fucked.

Dirk is merciless as he pounds into them. Jake tightens hard and comes all over his stomach while Dave comes inside of him. A few more thrusts later and Dirk has spilled into his little brother. He pulls out with a pop and picks them up. He doesn't care who sees Jake and Dave nude as he gets on the elevator. The other men are panting and cum is leaking down their legs. Dave still hasn't opened his eyes. Dirk shakes Jake.

"Give back the glasses." He says. Jake hands Dave his glasses who puts them on and smiles at him.

"Dirk my ass hurts you motherfucker." Dave whines. Jake nods his agreement and pouts.

"You guys were making out in the back seat." He replies and carries the two men into the apartment. He tosses them on the bed. "Part two." He sandwiches Dave between Jake and himself.

"Do you think you can take two dicks?" Dirk purrs in Dave's ear. Dave shakes his head but secretly wants to know what it would feel like to have them both inside of him. Dirk moves Dave so that he is positioned over Jake and forces him down on the member slickened from earlier activities. Dave moans loudly but starts to shake when he feels Dirk get positioned behind him. Dirk pushes in hard, stretching Dave in ways he didn't know were possible.

Dave clamps down on the flesh inside him and moans loudly. Dirk starts to pound into him thus moving him up and down on Jake. Jake moans and grips Dave's hips. Dirk smashes his lips against Dave's, licking the split from before. Dave winces and moans loudly at the two people pounding into him. Dave comes again thus making the two men come inside him. Dirk pulls out first and smiles at the two out of breath boys. He pulls Dave off of Jake and they all pass out.


End file.
